How It Should Have Ended
How It Should Have Ended is both a channel and series on YouTube. The series generally dedicates an episode to providing a parody ending of theatrical films and is done in animation. Terminator - How It Should End "Terminator - How It Should End" was uploaded September 30, 2009. Unlike most other animations of the series which feature humorous alternative scenes from recent movies, this one has the form of a trailer. The animation is actually a suggestion for a future Terminator movie, which humorously crosses over the Back to the Future franchise. It features Terminator characters interacting with BTTF characters and even concepts from BTTF used in action movie-like fashion. Plot The movie starts with passing road markings and the voiceover of Sarah Connor (as in the epilogue of T2: Judgment Day) pondering the previous failed attempts of the Terminators to erase her and her son from history; and the fear that one could kill them defenseless, at infancy. We then see John Connor in 2018 (in the form of Christian Bale) thinking that the only way to secure their fate is "to terminate the creator of time travel" and sends a re-programmed T-1000 on November 5th 1955. A T-1000 wearing a policeman uniform knocks at the Doc Brown's mansion who answers still wearing his Brain-wave analyzer, but at the same instance T-1000's head is shot and opens wide. Marty McFly shows up somehow having sought the help of T-800 who tells the Doc "Come with me if you want to live". As the DeLorean leaves, we see T-1000 recovering and standing up. The trio is then found at the DeLorean hideout behind the huge Lyon Estates sign and T-800 narrates the Doc how his invention will be used by evil machines to "Terminate" one man, to which he comments "Great Scott!". The next scenes alternate rapidly *We see T-1000 at the Hill Valley High School showing a photograph to Mr. Strickland who orders him to "get out of here you slacker". T-1000 reacts by impaling his head with his arms morphed into metallic blades. *Marty is at Pohatchee Drive-In Theatre expressing his worries to Doc ("This is heavy Doc") when T-1000 driving a D. Jones Manure Handling truck breaks in. *Marty and Doc are in his garage telling him that he must get his parents to that dance and himself "Back... to the Future". *T-800 (instead of Darth Vader) turns on a walkman with Eddie Van Halen's music to George McFly's ears as he is sleeping. Showing his cybernetic arm he says "Now listen to me very carefully". *T-1000 with his metallic weapon-arms runs after Marty who rides a car on a skateboard around the Courthouse Square. Lorraine Baines McFly comments "He is an absolute dream". *At Lou's Cafe Biff Tannen bullies T-800 (""What are you looking at Butthead?") who in return shoots his leg. *T-1000 hijacks the DeLorean and attempts to impale Marty as he drives *T-800 metallic skeleton (without the human flesh tissue) shoots at the Enchantment Under the Sea causing havoc *Doc holds a makeshift shotgun (similar to the rifle he has in 1885) which he arms and shoots with his single hand (like Sarah Connor in Judgment Day) *T-800 and T-1000 struggle at the High School corridor. *Doc telling to Marty "You know I am not the enemy". *George McFly punching Biff who turns out to be a morphed T-1000 *Otis Peabody in front of his exploding stable *Marty McFly at the dance shouting "If we stay the course we are dead". *T-800 being shot and his tissue damaged while charging towards an unseen enemy *George kissing Lorraine *Goldie Wilson holding a mop seeing the DeLorean jumping over his head (supposedly during a car chase scene). *T-800 having lost his left arm, holding a wire attached to the DeLorean. *T-1000 about to kill Doc by stabbing him with his morphing finger-knife. *DeLorean hit by the lightning and disappearing to the future, in a representation of the famous trilogy sequence. *The Hill Valley Courthouse exploding *Doc telling John Connor (in the future) "I am the only hope you have". The animation ends with a landscape of a devastated Hill Valley City Square as the camera zooms out, and the title with the Terminator theme. The title "Terminator <-- How It Should End" (designed as the logo of "Back to the Future") appears. The final scene shows T-800 pointing his gun at someone and saying "So why don't you make like a tree... and get out of here." How Back To The Future 2 Should Have Started "How Back To The Future 2 Should Have Started" was uploaded on October 20, 2015. Rather than providing an alternate ending, the video has an alternate beginning to Back to the Future Part II which due to the characters questioning time travel mechanics, negates the story from occurring. Plot The video starts off close enough to the movie, though Marty says "a hole" instead of "asshole". Just as Doc prepares to take off, Marty questions how he and Jennifer would have kids in the future if they leap ahead in time. Doc realizes that his question is valid as neither of them would be around to have kids in 2015 who would need help. He drops the two teens off to take care of matters himself, while telling them to be good parents. Marty asks Doc if the future is awesome. Doc answers that it is, though telling the two a little bit will cause a chain reaction leading to a new timeline with "flying technology delayed, Jaws sequels canceled, different clothing styles, global warming, Cubs maybe having a chance, but it won't be the same. Marty then asks if it will be better, with Doc, unwilling to answer decides to back up the DeLorean as he needs room to get up to 88. How Terminator Dark Fate Should Have Ended How Terminator Dark Fate Should Have Ended was uploaded on January 15, 2020. In the video, Doc appears along with the flying DeLorean time machine. Reception As of 2010 the video "Terminator - How It Should End" at YouTube has more than 2,500,000 views and about 19,000 positive hits. External links *Terminator - How It Should End *How Back To The Future 2 Should Have Started *How Terminator Dark Fate Should Have Ended Category:Fan-created films Category:Real-world articles